The Colonel's Daughter Part One
by QueenWesker123
Summary: Set In MGS3 Times. Also Crossed Over With WWE :P Hope You Like It! :P Please Read And Review! Please Not Ocelot And Volgin Are NOT Together... It Just Doesnt Have My Characters Name In It Hehe :P x


Chapter 32 – The Colonels Daughter (Written from people's different points of view)

When I was introduced to Volgin, I wasn't really sure on what to think about him. I knew he had a lot of secrets and problems I obviously didn't know him as well as my wife does. My wife is the Colonels Daughter – Shiv Orton and Ill never forget the day she was kidnapped for being just that – Volgin's Daughter.

It was September 27th 2009. We were in the Groznji Grad Fortress and somehow the kidnappers had by passed the security guards and systems by saying that they were close friends of my wife's. Shiv, Volgin and I (who is technically my father in law…) were in the main weapons lab of the facility looking at the new shipment of guns and weaponry just in, when Shiv said to her Dad "am just going the toilet Daddy…" "Alright sweetheart well we'll be in here" 10 minutes past – she never came back. I was beginning to get rather worried about her.

Meanwhile – Shiv – Groznji Grad Fortress

I came out of the toilets, by the torture room, when a sliding door opened and three men with guns and knives grabbed my from behind and put a knife to my throat. "So... Whom do we have here then?" said what seemed to be the leader of the group. "Answer him, slut!" the man who held me captive demanded, "I'm Shiv!" "Oh…" the leader said as my capturers grip tightened on me "Lookie here boys… looks like we have the Colonels Daughter!" "How do you know that!? What do you want from me!?" I demanded, trying to get loose. "Ah ah ah Mrs Orton…" Shit! They knew about Randy as well! It scared me to think what else they knew about my family and me… they threw me into the corner of the torture room "Oww! Please tell me what you want from me!" "Oh we don't want you. We want your precious father. The Colonel." "What do you want with my Daddy?" "The money he owes us all." "For what!?" "Oh you like asking a lot of questions don't you? Miss nosey…" he paused "Very well… if you must know… its compensation he owes us from when he killed our entire GRU force to years ago…" "My daddy wouldn't do that! He's a GRU Colonel himself!" "Look like your precious daddy dearest hasn't told you everything about himself has he? He killed them because they apparently knew too much about his plans for Nuclear War" "Oh I know about that! Cuz my friends and I had to try to stop him. This was before he was my daddy" "Is it just me boys… or is she really beginning to annoy you?" He said. They began to close in, trapping me in a corner…

Groznji Grad Weapons Lab 1F – Volgin, Me and Ocelot (Randy Orton's Point of View)

Ocelot had come to see the new shipment of weaponry as well and I went up to him frantically and asked him "Have you seen Shiv anywhere, Ocelot?" "No not since this morning. Why has something happened to her?" "She went to the toilets about 20 minutes ago and hasn't come back…" "Right then… should we split up?" "Good idea Ocelot." Volgin said, turning to me "Right Randy, you go by the weapons hangar, I'll go to the main building and Ocelot you go and check around by the torture room on the southwest corridor. She couldn't have gone far… I hope" "Okay and we will have to call you to tell you if we have found her." I said, "Meet back here in 15 minutes" Ocelot commanded, "Right…" Volgin and I said.

Back in the Torture Room – Shiv (From Her Point of View)

I was cowering in the corner "She's a tough one!" the leader, whose name was Alex West said. He turned away then turned back around to kick me. He kicked me hard in the tummy. I yelled out in pain and fell down on my front. Then another furious kick. Then there was a sharp pain in my left side. Alex had knifed me in the side. I moaned in pain. Alex had just missed my ribs by inches. Then his attention turned to the scar on my hip where a branch had gone right through me and had pierced my abdomen when I was with John Simm. "I know… let's re-pierce it!" Alex suggested. "Your Sick!" I managed to say. "Say that again. Go on I DARE you to." Alex challenged me "Your Si… Ahhhhhh!!" I shrieked in pain as the knife started to cut into an old wound and then… total darkness. I'd passed out...

Groznji Grad – Ocelot – Southwest Corridor – (Randy's Point of View)

He told me that he had spun around because he had heard a scream of pain. He ran and put his back against the wall and peeked down the corridor that led to the torture room. Then he heard the clatter of a knife hitting the floor. He went down towards the torture room and looked under the door so he didn't run the risk of being seen or worse… being captured by them himself!. He saw everything… He quickly got up and got out his phone and – Shit! Someone was coming towards the door! He sprinted back up the corridor and into an empty room and rang Volgin. "Volgin I've found her…" "Great! Where is she? Is she okay?" "Well… if I said no…" "You'd be lying right!? Ahaa right I'm gonna get Randy! See you in a min!" he sounded so happy. Ocelot did try to tell Volgin but he was too excited to see his daughter and to be honest so was I… until he stopped us from going down the southwest corridor…

Torture Room – Groznji Grad – Shiv (Her Point of View)

Dazed and confused I came around – eventually. I lay very still for a while, listening. "What should we do with the girl?" "We'll keep her until her worthless father pays up." "Should we taker her back to the base?" "Perhaps we should..." "But be warned Alex… apparently she is a superb athlete …" "She won't be doing ANYTHING with those wounds…" "She's gonna bleed to death soon sir." Another guard said. "Good. Then her murderous father will feel the pain of a loss. Just like when he killed my brother Ben last time we met, two years ago." His brother was apparently one of the GRU operatives. Suddenly all eyes were fixated on the door as an electrical bang was heard from up the corridor…

Southwest Corridor – Groznji Grad – Me, Volgin and Ocelot

"UUGGH!" Volgin yelled in anger and hit the wall with his electrical fist. You see, Volgin's body can somehow carry an electrical current of 10 million volts. He hit it again. "THOSE BASTARDS! HOW DARE THEY EVEN TOUCH MY DAUGHTER! UUUGGH!" he punched the wall again so hard that the plaster in the wall started to crumble away. "Volgin! Please calm down!" Ocelot begged him. "OH yeah sorry Ocelot but unless it's your daughter in there bleeding half to death then I suggest you shut hmphf!" I put my hand over his mouth during mid sentence and dragged him and Ocelot into an empty room off to the right just as the capturer came around the corner. When we thought the coast was clear we stepped outside the door. "FREEZE!!"…

Torture Room – Groznji Grad – Shiv (Her Point of View Again)

Motionless on the floor I was still awake and listening. "Get in there! RIGHT NOW!" Then here was footsteps approaching me. I quickly shut my eyes. They picked me up and threw me against the wall again. "We found these three snooping around on the southwest corridor." "Well well well… Colonel Volgin" Alex addressed my father. "Look…" he said dragging me up "who do we have here then? Such a fine woman your daughter was, Colonel." There was a short pause. "It almost pains me to have to kill her…" Alex laughed. "Yes yes… Your precious little pet." He said rubbing my cheek then punching me in the stomach making me drop to my knees doubling up in pain. "Isn't that right?" Alex asked nastily. I started to cough up blood. "Shiv!" Randy shouted and tried to run over to me…

Torture Room – Randy's Point of View.

I was grabbed and threw back against the solid brick wall. "Colonel Volgin. You owe us compensation, so we are taking your daughters life for my brother's life and for the rest of my GRU unit." "You TOUCH my daughter and ill KILL YOU YOU ASSHOLE!" Alex turned Shiv around to show us her deeply cut side. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER ALEX!?" Ocelot shouted. He was showing his raw emotion for Shiv. I just looked at him… "Ocelot… calm down…" Volgin instructed. I must have cut my head because I could feel something trickle down the back of my neck. We would need a miracle to escape this predicament. "I'll tell you what we'll do Colonel. This will be fun!" "I'll do anything just please don't hurt my daughter anymore" "If you do this one thing, you owe us nothing. Nothing at all." "Okay. What is it?" Alex paused again. "I want you to ELECTROCUTE your daughter. I won't be the one hurting her. It'll be you. Yes it will prove a very touching display!" "WHAT! I'm not going to electrocute my own daughter!" "Your crazy Alex!" I shouted over to him. Alex looked at me then began to walk over towards me and then without warning he punched me in the stomach and then twisted Ocelots arm then for no reason kicked Shiv in the tummy, hard. She screamed in pain. I hated hearing that. What I hated the most was that I couldn't even comfort her and help her. Tears of frustration and anger cascaded down my cheeks and it was far from over yet…

Shiv - Torture Room – Groznji Grad

Pain blossomed through me and as I glanced up at my husband, my vision went hazy. Our eyes locked. "I Love You. Goodbye." I mouthed up at him. "No!! Shiv! Hold on! Volgin don't let her die! Please" Randy sobbed "Oh quit your whining little boy!" Alex said cruelly to Randy. "The dirty whore deserved to die…" My Daddy had gone very quiet. "You've killed my daughter…" he said quietly "NOW IM GONNA KILL YOU ALEX!!" my dad began to charge up "Time to die!" he shouted to Alex, electrically shooting bullets at the guards. The first one hit the guard that held Ocelot captive, who ran straight for me. The next one hit the one who held Randy captive and he ran to me as well. Daddy killed the other guards with ease. All that was left was Alex. Dad stopped shooting and ran straight for Alex pinning him up against the wall by his throat. "Alex, Alex, Alex… what to do with you? Hmmm..." He stopped to think but not releasing his grip on Alex's neck. "Volgin! We'll take Shiv to the hospital wing" Randy informed my father, hoping it wasn't too late… "I'll be here, finishing off our little friend, Alex…" dad kneed him in the chest a few times then punched him and kicked him the finally sending a bolt of 10 million volts of electricity through him. He fell down – Dead. "I owe you nothing Alex. You owe me EVERYTHING…"…

Hospital Wing – Groznji Grad Fortress – ER (Randy's Point of View)

Volgin arrived 20 minutes later after informing the CIA that GRU had killed my wife and Alex West of course. A doctor came out to speak to us. "It's not looking too good Mr. Orton. She's only breathing slightly and… Oh! Colonel Volgin Sir. Your daughter... I'm sorry but it looks like she won't make it through the night. I'm so sorry…" I fell to my knees "Try to save her. Please I can't live without her!" I was sobbing hard. Ocelot came out of the surgery with his arm in a sling and he had five stitches above his right eye and two on his left cheek. "Randy… you need to get your head looked at... It's all cut open at the back mate…" "I don't care anymore, Ocelot. My wife is gonna die tonight so why should I care anymore?" "Randy listen mate… she's gonna survive… I hope anyway. Just believe that she will." Ocelot said, lightening the mood. "I wish I could believe that Ocelot… what am I gonna do without her though!" I'd begun to sob again. "Mr. Orton we have cleaned and disinfected all her wounds that she encountered and she even underwent surgery for them as well. The chance that she might survive is very small but it is most likely that she might not." "It doesn't matter now Doctor…" "Okay well we shall see how she goes if she doesn't improve then you know what we will have to do" "Can we see my daughter please, Doctor?" "Why of course Colonel. Might be a bit of a shock though…" "Why?" asked Ocelot. "Because she is all bandaged and wired up. We just don't want you being even more attached to her in case of a worst-case scenario…" We got to her room and he was right about the shock! However, it wasn't I who cried it was Volgin! :O :O :O. I never thought I would ever see my father-in-law cry but I guess there's a first time for everything… "She's a wonderful, wonderful girl. Why would anyone wanna hurt her?" "I don't know Volgin… Sick bastards like Alex West. He only did this for his so-called revenge so that you would pay up. It didn't work and the only thing he lost was his life…" "Yeah… and as if she hasn't been through enough in her lifetime. It should be me in here not her…" "No you shouldn't! She doesn't deserve to be in here let alone you!" I told him. He laughed feebly. "You're a good man Randy Orton. You truly are…" I felt a sharp twinge of pain in the back of my head. "Owwwwhh…." I moaned in pain. "Get it seen to then silly…" "I don't wanna leave Shiv though" "Well I'm here. She'll be alright and she's obviously not gonna go anywhere Rand…" So I went to get my head stitched up and then I went straight back to my wife…

2 weeks later – Groznji Grad – Shiv – Hospital Wing

I'd been sleeping for about two weeks straight. I kept dreaming that Randy was dead. He came back to me and kept telling me to wake up but every time I did, it wasn't in real life. Until one day, I actually felt my hand being held and then Randy (In the dream) told me to wake up again. Therefore, I did and I awoke to the hospital room and I glanced down and saw Randy next to me, head in his other hand crying. "Please wake up baby. I miss you." "Randy…?" I mumbled. His head automatically lifted up off his hand. "Shiv! Oh my god! You're alive!" he ran and got my father and a nurse. Suddenly I was surrounded by lots of people unwiring and de-tubing me. Then about 10 minutes later, my Daddy and Randy came through the door and started hugging me "Oh sweetheart! I'm so glad you're alright!" my Daddy said, crying over me. "I wasn't sure if you were gonna make it or not at one point yano. But Randy never left your side once." "Really? Oh Randy! You didn't have too!" I'm your husband" "What happened to me anyway?" I asked my father and my husband. Silence. "What so you don't remember what happened to you?" "No…" My Daddy and Randy looked at each other in disbelief. "Wait a sec. Who's this?" Rand asked pointing at my Daddy. "That's my Daddy silly and you're Randy. Are you feeling okay baby?" "Yeah. You really don't remember Alex stabbing you?" "No! Was I really stabbed? Who's Alex?" "Erm… yeah take a look down…" I looked down at my side and it was almost like a sudden rush. I remembered EVERYTHING….

4 hours later – Hospital wing – Groznji Grad (Randy's Point of View)

Shiv had told me to tell her elder brothers, The Undertaker and Kane, that she was in the hospital. Her father, Volgin, had unfortunately found out and had stopped talking to her. In addition, me. "And don't bother coming back to the main fortress cuz I want you both OUT! When your better of course…" "Daddy this is so unfair! I just said to tell them not oh you guys can come over here to see me!" "Well am sorry, Shiv, but I can't have them here" "Daddy!" "I'm not your father!" "What! Yes you are! Well not technically but you adopted me!" "Just get the HELL OUTTA MY FORTRESS ORTON!" "Which one?" Randy and I asked him "Both of you!" Volgin snapped "Volgin please don't be like this…" "Until you and she realise that that side of the family is bad news then I don't wanna know you. Either of you." "Daddy!" Shiv shouted in tears after her defecting father. "Shiv… just let him be like that. He will be back baby. I promise" "No… if he is gonna be like that then there is no point in him coming back. I'm gonna go home when Taker and Kane get here" "But baby… you're in no fit state to be…" "I'll be fine Randy honestly. Your coming back with us right?" He fell silent. "Rand...?" "Oh… erm… I don't know Shiv …" "What " I asked flatly. "What I mean is you know I love it here and I just don't wanna go home yet…" "What! But Rand my Daddy hates us both! Why would you wanna stay here?" I asked him. "I'd find somewhere…" "Yeah I'm sure you would. Well that fine with me then Orton…" oh no,… she only calls me Orton if she is mad at me or leaving me… "Right Shiv… please don't be like this baby" "Well come back with me then!" Shiv said, forgetting about her side and sitting up rather sharpishly "Owwwwhh!!" "Lie down please Shiv don't do that!" I say, rushing over to her and trying to help her lie back down again. "Leave it Randy! I'll be okay! Rand seriously Oww! You're only making it worse!" she shouted. She was working herself up big style. "Sorry… am only trying to help cuz I love you Shiv… god I won't next time…" "Good…" "Well fine. If you're going to be like that then were over. Totally over" I said and stormed out of the hospital wing. I think I passed Taker and Kane on the way but I was too angry to care. The anger and upset was amazingly strong. It was like everything was a blur. I stopped… and without thinking, I punched the wall . Then I hit it repeatedly. My knuckles were sore, bleeding and bruised. But I was passed caring. It started to sink in… I'd lost her. I'd lost EVERYTHING and it was entirely my fault…


End file.
